Understanding
by Wolvmbm
Summary: When the video of Murderworld appears viral, Tigra speaks to one of the few surivors of the group. Knowing and understanding where she was coming from...


Note: the following story is an idea of my own, but the characters involved in this idea are a byproduct of Marvel Comics Entertainment and the Walt Disney corporation...

* * *

Following the events of Avengers Arena, Tigra has a long awaiting conversation with Hazmat with trying to tell her about what truly happened at Murder World now that the video went viral...

* * *

Understanding...

There was a silence between them. No words were said when she was called in. She saw the video multiple times after it was revealed and there was barely a computer after seeing it for the 20th time.

Still, it was etched in her mind and made her feel both scared and worried with how the others will treat her like a glass basket case just waiting to explode, literally.

She knew of only one person that sick enough to post the video of what happen.

However, watching that video reminded her of another time so long ago, when she was just starting at the academy...

_She was thinking it was the right thing to do. To correct a horrible mistake happening to a fellow heroine, her own teacher, but in the end it wasn't worth it as the crook escaped later on and she and her friends were punished for their actions._

At the time she couldn't truly understand the words of her teacher, but now that it happen to her. She could understand her reasons of anger and silently swore against the man that did this to her and her friends. The man that killed her lover and fellow classmate. The Man known as Arcade.

**Meanwhile within the Academy...**

She failed them...she failed them all. All because of that no good...B...

She couldn't bring herself to say it, not with her child with her.

Still she felt awful for all of it. She was suppose to be a supercop, but with catlike reflexes, but what good are those when you can't even tell a fake body from a real one. Now because of it one of her students are dead and the rest of the kids have just reverted to where they were before. Untrustworthy of adult supervision.

What does it mean to be Avengers when you can't even protect your own ?

She knew Hank was also beating himself over this...for failing these kids.

She had to speak to anyone of them, but she knew what it was like to play the victim of a sick man's game.

She was hoping to talk to someone any one of those victims to see how they're doing and truly try to help them overcome this...this disaster that befallen them.

* * *

She was just going to try to reach the rec room without being spotted when she heard her name being called.

It was her teacher and fellow super heroine the Avenger known as Tigra.

It turns out she wanted to speak to her privately when she had the chance. Given an idea of what Tigra wanted to speak to her about, she followed her back to her office, where there was just a table and two chairs.

"Sit," she stated as she took the other chair. When she sat down it was just a stare off between the two of them.

"You can talk to me about anything you know?" she stated in a calm factor.

Yet no words were said.

"I may not truly understand what you and your friends have been through, but I want you to know if you want to speak to me about anything...anything at all. Feel free to find me," she stated.

She was about to consider walking away, but after a moment of thinking, she just said this..."I'm sorry."

"What?" her teacher superior ask.

"I'm sorry, about the whole Hood thing," she told her, "When we nearly beaten him senseless and recorded it just for fun and payback for what he did to you."

Her teacher stood there in silent and consider the next choice of words towards her charge.

"I...I'm the one who should apologize," she told her in surprise, "I knew what you and your trying to do for me and I can understand that now. However, we were suppose to protect you from this and all other threats. I should have told you that I did confront my abuser several times before this academy opened it doors, but I nearly lost myself in the process."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked her teacher.

"What I'm trying to say is that while our two different situations are unique and different, they do carry some similar traits and somehow we can both grow and learn from them to become stronger heroes."

After a moment of silence, Tigra continued," What I'm trying to tell you is that don't let your abuser get the best of you. What you experience was horrible in ways that I even I can't described, but you\let that define you. It would be an insult to not only you but to the memories of those that lost their lives in that...mess. Don't you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

A silence, came between them before an answer was told..." I...I think so."

"Good," Tigra stated, "You can leave if you want or you could join me for a jog or two."

"A jog...would sound nice." she responded.

The two heroines suited up for a great run in trying to blow off some well deserved emotional baggage.


End file.
